


A Guilty Hate

by Taroschain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, past Hakkai/Kanan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taroschain/pseuds/Taroschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot: Sometimes, Gojyo reflected, he really hated Kanaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guilty Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the beginning of a fic I never ended up writing. 
> 
> Written in 2009, crossposted on FFN and DA.

Sometimes, Gojyo reflected, he really hated Kanaan.

It was on nights when the rain fell that his thoughts wandered to the woman who had so selfishly taken everything from the man she was supposed to love, the man who now watched the rain through such haunted eyes.

"How?!", he wanted to scream, "How could you break so entirely the man who fought through a hoard of demons for your sake? Did you think he would love you any less because you carried the child of another man, or was it you who would have been ashamed?!"

Idly fingering a lock of crimson hair, he reflected on his own mother, his demon mother, and wondered if Kanaan would have turned out anything like her.


End file.
